Tombak Kematian
by The Comblamama Star
Summary: Baca aja deh... Nggak bakal rugi!


Tombak Kematian

Disclaimer:  
Vocaloid bukan punya Star-chan, tapi fic ini punya Star-chan J

Rating: K+

Genre: Comedy, Friendship, Tragedy, Drama, Fantasy.

Warning: mungkin typo (Star-chan juga manusia xD), sedikit OOC, All Kaito PoV.

Enjoy~!

Namaku adalah Kaito. Aku adalah seorang siswa SMA yang satu semester lagi aku akan segera kuliah. Aku sangat suka dengan sastra.

sehingga aku sangat suka menulis cerita-cerita fiksi. Cerita-cerita yang kutulis bertemakan misteri. Suatu hari aku berangkat sekolah seperti biasa. Aku tinggal sendiri di kos an setempat dekat sekolahku. Pagi ini aku menghadapi keanehan yang aku belum pernah menghadapi sebelumnya. Di jalanan aku bertemu dengan seseorang aneh. Ia berjubah hitam dan bertopeng dengan sosok yang menyeramkan. Ketika kumendekatinya dia berkata padaku.

"Kau telah ditakdirkan untuk ini." Katanya

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku.

"Pagi ini kau akan tertabrak oleh bus ketika kau menyebrang, dan ketika itu juga kau mati." Ujar Orang berjubah hitam.

"Aku tak mengerti akan penjelasanmu, lebih baik kau minggir dari jalanku." Aku sedikit marah

Lalu aku pergi seketika dan ketika aku lihat orang berjubah itu hilang seketika. Tapi pikirku ia hanya orang gila. Ketika aku sampai di jalan untuk menyebrang, tidak terjadi apa-apa padaku. Dan aku sampai disekolah dengan selamat. Ketika esok hari aku terburu-buru kesekolah karena aku sedikit telat, dan waktu itu tepat jam 07.07, hari sabtu, 7 juli 2007 aku tertabrak bus. Saat kubuka mataku aku sudah terbaring dirumah sakit. Disampingku sudah ada keluargaku. Seminggu setelah kejadian aku sehat dan mulai sekolah. Lalu disekolah seorag wanita cantik dan imut bernama Miku muncul menyapaku. Ia salah satu teman sekolaku yang paling akrab denganku, karena sejak kecil kita selalu bersama.

"Bagaimana kabarmu Miki ?" Tanya Miku.

"Aku baik-baik saja, jangan khawatir." Jawabku.

"Oh..ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku antar kamu kekelas ya." Tersenyum ia kepadaku.

"Ehmm…tidak usah aku bisa sendiri kok. "

Aku lihat dia sedikit kecewa. Dan aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dikelas, karena kepalaku selalu pusing. Saat di rumah, aku langsung tidur. Kala itu, aku berada di suatu tempat yang sangat hitam, dan aku tidak tahu tempat apa itu. Lalu mahluk itu muncul kembali, orang berjubah hitam yang pernah bertemu sebelumnya.

"Kali ini kau sudah percaya padaku?" Dia bertanya padaku.

"Apa maksudmu?" Aku sedikit heran

"Dulu aku pernah berkata padamu jika kau akan mati tertabrak bus." Ujarnya.

"Ya. Tapi aku tidak mati?" Aku semakin heran

"Ah..ah..ah, semua itu terjadi karena aku menyelamatkanmu dari maut, dan kau harus berterima kasih padaku!" Dia memerintahkanku.

"Hah…, tidak mau. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan ?" Aku menantangnya.

"Jika tidak akan kukirim kau langsung ke neraka sekarang juga!"Dia sedikit marah

Dengan kilat, dibelakangku terdapat sungai serta tempat luas dengan penuh api dan sangat panas. Aku sangat kaget, lalu aku memohonnya untuk menghentika semua ini.

"Baiklah , lalu apa tugasku?" Tanyaku.

"Kau akan mengantikan tugasku." Ujarnya.

"Tugas apa?" Tanyaku heran.

"Kau akan mencabut nyawa setiap orang yang akan meninggal!" Perintahnya.

Aku sangat tidak percaya, lalu aku dengan segera diberikan tombak

"Tombak itu untuk mencabut nyawa orang-orang yang amal-amalnnya buruk didunia, dan untuk amal-amalannya yang baik kau hanya tinggal mencabut rohnya dengan tanganmu serta halus. Ia menjelaskan

"Kenapa meski aku, dan apakah kau punya pekerjaan lain?" Tanyaku ragu.

"Aku akan sedikit berlibur ke Jepang, katanya disana sangat asyik." Jelas konyol dia padaku.

Dan dengan cepat dia berubah menjadi seorang lelaki berwajah aneh.

"Apa kau sudah gila, semua ini tugasmu bukan tugasku. Dan dari mana malaikat maut bisa liburan?" Tanyaku heran

"Sudahlah, kerjakan tugasmu! Ingat selama aku pergi kerjakan tugasmu dengan baik jangan membuatku kecewa, mumpung aku dapat tiket dari atasanku, aku akan refresing sebentar. Dan sebagai imbalannya kau mendapat garansi umur, artinya umurmu jadi dua kalilipat dari sebelumnya, kau mengerti?" Ujarnya dengan cepat.

Lalu ia pergi dengan cepat. Dan aku sudah ada dikamarku dengan tombak pencabut nyawa. Aku seperti mimpi dan tak percaya. Esok hari setelah pulang sekolah, tombak itu berdiri sendiri di kamarku. Lalu aku memegangnya dan aku terbawa terbang olehnya. Aku berhenti disuatu gang, dan disana sudah ada sekumpulan orang yang tawuran. Aku kaget dan orang-orang disana ditembak satu-satu oleh seorang kawan lainnya dan ia langsung melarikan ada lima orang tewas, lalu tombak itu membawaku pada mereka dan aku Mengcambik mereka satu persatu dengan tombak. Roh merekapun terbang ke langit dengan suara teriakan yang menjerit-jerit. Mungkin maksud dari amal-amalan yang buruk. Aku menelepon polisi dan akupun pergi. Seakan tidak percaya aku bisa mencabut nyawa orang-orang yang sekarat. Dua hari setelah itu, tombak itu mengajakku terbang kembali. Kali giliran sebuah rumah yang sunyi milik seorang pemulung sampah. Disana terdapat keluarga-keluarganya sedang menangis melihatnya terbaring sekarat.

Karena mereka tidak bisa melihatku, aku langsung berada di belakang kepala orang itu. Ia seorang kakek-kakek malang yang tak berdaya. Tapi sesuatu terjadi, tombak itu seakan tidak mau kupergunakan, lalu aku ingat kata malikat maut, aku harus menggunakan tanganku. Dengan sangat perlahan ku cabut rohnya dari ujung kepalanya dengan lembut. Setelah itu, ia sudah ada di hadapanku, dan ia berkata terima kasih kepadaku, karena telah mencabut rohnya dengan halus sembari tersenyum, lalu langsung sebuah pintu terbuka dengan hawa sejuk dan didalamnnya terdengar gemercik air an burung-burung yang berkicau. Aku ingat, mungkin ini yang dimaksud dengan amalan baik. Lalu aku pulang seperti biasa kerumah. Betulah aktivitasku akhir-akhir ini, dan tiga hari setelah itu,tombak itu membawaku kesuatu rumah yang tidak asing bagiku bagiku, rumah Miku. Aku kaget kenapa si tombak membawaku kesana

Ternyata Miku sedang terbaring dikamarnya dan seluruh keluarganya sedang menungguinya dikamar. Aku sangat sedih ketika melihat sahabat dekat itu harus mati. Lalu aku pergi keluar dan memanggil malaikat maut

"Apa-apaan ini, kau tahu…, aku sedang berjemur dengan wanita cantik di pantai dan setelah itu aku akan pergi bersamannya ke restoran tekenal di Tokyo, ada apa ?" Tanyanya.

"Aku…., tidak bisa mengambil nyawa Miku. Dia sahabatku, aku pernah diselamatkan olehnya ketika aku kecil, aku terpeleset ke suatu sungai dan ia menolongku dengan tambang. Tak bisakah kau memperpanjang umurnya?" Pintaku.

"Apa kau sudah gila, ini semua sudah takdirnya. Kau ini malaikat maut, tidak boleh menunda waktu, walaupun ia temanmu.., kau harus tetap mencabut nyawanya!" Dia sedikit marah.

"Kalau begitu, cabut saja nyawaku, dan kuberikan hidupku untuknya!"Pintaku lagi.

"Begini saja, kau serahkan setengah hidupmu padanya dan dia akan hidup kembali. Karena menurut undang-undang kematian begitulah aturannya, bagaimana…hah..?" Jelasnya.

"Baiklah…, asalkan dia hidup lagi!"Aku memohon.

Dan dengan seketika…, Malaikat Maut memasukan tangannya keperutku dan segera pergi ke Miku untuk memberikan setengah hidupku. Dan secara ajaib,Miku terbangun dan terlihat segar. Tentunya, seluruh keluarganya bahagia dengan kesembuhan mendadak Miku. Dan semua itu berakhir. Malaikat Maut sudah pulang dari liburannya dan kembali melaksanakan tugasnya.

"terima kasih kau sudah membantuku…"

"Oh…iya, umurmu tinggal satu bulan lagi, perbuatlah seribu kebaikan pada semua mahluk hidup, maka akan kuberikan kau tiket ke surga!" Dengan santai ia berkata.

"Hah..( aku kaget ), seribu kebaikan?" Aku tak percaya.

"Iya…, memangnya gampang mendapat tiket?"

"Ya sudah aku tunggu selama sebulan ini, jangan sia-siakan hidupmu!"Perintahnya.

Selama sebulan penuh aku berbuat kebaikan , diantaranya aku membantu nenek menyebrang, membantu pak Gakupo memeras susu sapi, membantu Gumiya mendapatkan cintanya Gumi, membantu Luka-san menghitung domba-dombanya agar tidak ada yang mencurinya, dan lain-lain. Sebulan telah tiba, malaikat maut menemuiku.

"Baiklah.., ini adalah catatan perbuatan baikmu.., dan kau hanya membuat kebaikan sebanyak 999 kali!" Tersenyum dia.

"Apa? Aku sudah menghitungnya dan jumlahnya ada seribu ?" Aku seakan tak percaya.

"Eh…, tunggu dulu apa ini yang terselip di ketiakku?

"Ah… ini adalah kebaikanmu yang keseribu, dan ternyata kau membantu seorang ibu melahirkan menarik nafas, sungguh aneh, tapi tak apa itu adalah kebaikan." Jelasnya.

"Tapi tunggu, aku ingin menemui Miku!" Pintaku.

"Baiklah…waktumu lima menit." Jawabnya.

Lalu aku menemui Miku.

"Aku akan pergi untuk selamanya, terima kasih atas bantuanmu selama ini ''Berpuitis perkataanku.

"Maksud kamu apa?" Miku terheran-heran.

"Jangan bersedih, hadapi dan jalan hidupmu dengan kebaikan dan tetap tersenyum, aku akan merindukanmu di sana." Hening sejenak.

Lalu aku meninggalkan Miku yang kaget dan tak menyangka jika aku akan melakukan hal itu.

"Kau ini lama sekali!" marah sedikit malaikat maut.

"Maaf, tapi tadi sedikit lama." Alasanku.

"Hah…, di Surga banyak wanita cantik kau tingal memilih!"

"Ya…sudahlah cepat lakukan!" Aku menyuruhnya.

"Kau berbaring sekarang!"

Aku berbaring di tempat tidurku. Dan tiba-tiba nyawaku terbangun dari jasadku. Dan setelah itu..

"Apa itu?" Tanyaku heran.

"Itu eskalator?" jawab malaikat maut.

"Untuk apa?" Tanyaku.

"Membawa kita ke surga, oh ya dan jangan lupa tiketmu!" Menjawab dengan tenang.

Lalu kami pergi dengan menggunakan eskalator itu.

Dan dengan sekejap penglihatanku putih. Dan diatas aku melihat Miku menangisi di pemakamanku. Aku berpikir begitu mudah hidup ini, dan sangat menyenangkan. Tiba-tiba. Aku dan malaikat maut keren sedang berbaring di suatu pantai.

"Dimana kita, inikah surga?" Aku bertanya.

"Bukan, ini hawai!" Jelas dia.

"Hawai…, bukankah kita ke surga?" Heranku.

"Jika kau anggap pantai ini sangat indah begitu melebihi berjuta lipat keindahan surga bukan?" Dengan tenang menjelaskan.

"Sudahlah, kau berjemur dulu, aku akan sedikit bersenang-senang dengan wanita itu dan setelah itu kita ke surga, ok"Ujarnya.

"Dasar malaikat mata keranjang."

Dan aku menutup mataku menikmati kendahaan ini. Dan langsung penglihatanku samar-samar, dan di hadapanku sudah ada okaa-san, otou-san, Miku, dan teman-teman sekelasku.

"Ada apa ini ?" Tanyaku heran.

"Kamu koma selama seminggu, dan baru sadar sekarang." Ujar Miku.

"Aku tak mengerti, jadi semua ini hanya mimpi?" Tanyaku dalam hati.

Satu hal, sebenarnya ini sangat konyol. Aku sangat merasakan jika semua itu seperti nyata dan terasa olehku. Aku tertabrak bus, dan kepalaku terbentur trotoar dan aku koma selama seminggu. Sungguh sederhana hidup ini. Tapi Tuhan memberikanku kehidupan kedua. Dan aku tahu akan arti dari hidup ini, jangan pernah kita menyia-nyiakannya, dan sesungguhnya surga itu ada dalam diri kita sendiri, ketenangan, keindahan, kesejukan, semua itu hadir dalam jiwa kita. Kejadian mimpi itu, seakan menegurku untukku bebuat baik, terima kasih Tuhan.

Nah gimana fic punya Star-chan ini? RnR please, Star-chan masih newbie J


End file.
